Prevalent
by Dreamsickle
Summary: 30 years after Buffy, the majority of women in the world are slayers. Now what happens when a girl with no slayer abilities is the minority, instead of the other way around? She saves the world; in her own way. Rating will change in future chapters.
1. Sept 5th Prologue

30 years after Buffy, the most infamous Vampire Slayer of them all, unlocked the "Slayer Potential" in all that contain it, being a slayer has become as common as having brown hair, or being freckled. But, for the many generations, centuries..millenia...that slayers went through the world, alone, and being "different", repercussions are finally being paid.  
  
But not every girl has the slayer potential. And because of this, a new minority has taken the place of slayers. The ordinary girl. The ordinary girl who faces the opposite problem..not having powers..not being..  
  
"Special."  
  
This is the story of Elizabeth. Elizabeth Theresa Smith. The only girl in her entire TOWN who doesn't have slayer powers. Even her mother has the slayer ability. Here is the story of how Elizabeth dealed with her life..and how she, the one who was looked down upon..the inferior..the "different" one..saved the world...on her own.  
  
Diary Format  
  
Sept. 5th  
  
I got you yesterday as a gift from my Aunt Geena. She's an AMAZING writer, and I think she wants me to be, too. I won an award for best "Journalist with Potential" in 8th grade...I guess that's something to be proud of, and could make me a good writer. I can dare to dream. Aunt Geena was probably just trying to make me feel better. She knows how sensitive I am about me being..well..as many put it, "Prevalent." It means normal, or common. "Slayer-less."  
  
  
  
I don't have "Slayer Powers" like more than, according to studies, 97% of the female population of the world. Once, Aunt Geena said, "Aren't you being more special, because you're one of the few 3% who don't have the powers? That makes you more different they are! And being different makes you unique." Easy for her to say. Aunt Geena, like everyone other woman in my family, has the slayer powers. My younger sister who's fourteen, Laura, will probably get the powers when she turns fifteen. That's the determining age. Everyone knew I wouldn't have them. A local psychic..who also happens to be a slayer, predicted I would be born a "dunce" when my mother was pregnant. She was correct. Along came my 15th birthday, and off it went into my 16th one week ago. My mom, who was the prime slayer in Springfield, Ohio, where we live in her prime, didn't bother to cover her disappointment. But she made up for it by spoiling Laura. Laura's already showing signs of her slayer potential. Improved reflexes. Sharper eye sight, sharper thinking, increased strength and speed. Whatever. There haven't been any vampires spotted in over 10 years in the Springfield area, anyway. What does it matter? Besdies the HellMouth is in Clevland, and for no vampires, that's pretty good.   
  
Anyway, today's my first day as a Sophmore at Kendra High School. Off to another year of being shunned by the Slayers, shunned by the guys who all LIKE the Slayers, and pretty much being in hell. It's oh-so-lovely being the only Prevalent in town.  
  
. . . Continued . . . 


	2. Sept 7th New Girl

Sept. 7th  
  
As usual, school is absolutely horrible. A new girl arrived at Kendra, who of course, is a slayer. Her name's Amanda Fletcher. She's pretty much "perfect". Blonde, tall, thin, volputious, skilled slayer, smart, witty, social. Everything I'm not. Well, it's not that I'm stupid or anti-social. It's just that no one THINKS I'm smart, and no one bothers to befriend me. Except, of course, my best friend Harry. He's British, and has been friends with me since 2nd grade. He's tall, lean, with short, curly brown hair, tan skin, a big nose, and freckled arms. He's amazing. He doesn't seem to care much about the whole "slayer" thing, although he immediately came up to me when he saw Amanda and said "I'm in love with Amanda. Setriously. I've never felt that way before." I smiled, and edged him on to introduce himself, and try to hook up with her.  
  
  
  
Of course, that's what friends do. Even when one friend happens to have loved the other since 6th grade. Even when it's amazing how he can love someone he's never even met. But I'm not going to wallow in self-pity or hatred of Amanda or Harry. Amanda might actually be a nice girl. I'm just being...jealous; again.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Jeanna, someone I didn't know very well, but was Freshman Vice President last year, didn't come back this year. Not many people move away from here, seeing as how there's several generations of families living here. Not a very transient town. But what's even stranger, is the fact that all the teachers said she was enrolled for this year. But she didn't come back. Her house is empty, her parents gone with her.   
  
  
  
One of my few other friends, although not nearly as close as Harry is to me, Loretta Donnovan (Also a slayer) is quite eccentric. One of the few slayers..who am I kidding, THE only slayer who doesn't care about me being Prevalent. Her slayer powers aren't fully devloped, let alone strong. Anyway, she's begun thinking up different theories on why Jeanna "disappeared." Loretta was close to her (Loretta was Freshman Secretary last year), and enjoys thinking up conspiracies. She's like that.  
  
Anyway, nothing much else has happened. I'll be sure to write later. It's actually kind of fun being able to tell things to someone..or something. Harry usually got bored with my rants and raves, though he never told. ... He's just to good to me.  
  
. . . Continued . . . 


	3. Oct 1st Befriended

Oct. 1st  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written, but there really wasn't anything to write about until yesterday. Something, I think, that is very interesting. Hell, it's more then interesting. I think hell has frozen over.  
  
The new girl, Amanda, befriended me. A slayer. And not just a slayer, a perfect all around girl not COUNTING her slayer abilities. I think I need to write exactly what happened, either as a refrence..or just to make sure I still have my sanity.  
  
It was near the end of the school day, around 2:30. I was walking out the door alone..as I was many days. Generally I walked home with Harry. It's not that Harry didn't want to walk home with me, anymore. It was because I didn't want to walk home with him. Everyday, he'd been near Amanda..not talking to her..just hovering over her. I didn't want to wait there, watching him watch her, for him to walk home with me, when he clearly didn't want to.  
  
Anyway, Harry had gone home early for a dentist apointment. I decided to stick around a little longer before going home, the time I normally would have been doing watching Harry. I liked to people watch..so I sat on a bench in the hall outside of the school's main entrance and did just that. I started zoning out.  
  
Until Amanda sat by me.  
  
I didn't turn. I felt like I was sitting by a rabid animal, and if I didn't move, she'd pay no attention to me, or not look my way. But my eyes constantly kept darting to my right, where she was sitting. So far so good. No eye contact. She seemed to be waiting for something, so hopefully, she was to preoccupied to notice what I did next.  
  
I sneezed.  
  
She jumped out of her stupor, turned to me and said way to sincerely, "Bless you!"  
  
"..Thank you." I said, shocked. No one had EVER even said bless you to me when I sneezed. And it gave Amanda an oppurtunity to do what she probably was there to do the whole time.  
  
"I think that broke the ice. Thank God, I wanted to talk to you. My name's Amanda. And you're Elizabeth, right?"  
  
"Yes.." I said very hesitantly. I had no idea where this was going.  
  
"You're the one without the slayer abilities, right?" She pressed on.  
  
Cringe. I was actually starting to like this Amanda; but someone always had to bring my Prevalency up, didn't they? It was like I had a disease. I nodded.  
  
"Would you mind..if you walked home with me? My mom heard about you and would like to speak with you."  
  
"Sure.." I said, and gathered my books and followed her out the door. Her mother wanted to see me? I couldn't have POSSIBLY have done anything to her. Did her mom want to oogle at the Prevalent? See what everyone was talking about? The "freak."  
  
I looked around as we walked, going the opposite way I took to walk home. I looked around as we passed in front of familiar shops, boutiques, bistros, cafes, resturants, and Starbucks I had gone to several times. We turned and began pacing at a slower pace through many subdivisions. Many of the houses were newer, placed in a plot of land that had been empty at a side of the town near the school for ages. I looked at many houses, with their perfectly mowed lawns. Some houses had banners up of their favorite college teams. Others had bare nothingness. Other, tire-swings showing signs of child play by eager, exhuberant children. More then likely, all the small girls would become slayers. Suddenly I realized Amanda was slowing down her already slow pace. Passing by a house with an elaborate lining of flowers lining the sidewalk, she came to a neat and trim house.  
  
The lawn was neatly mowed, with a few wild flowers scatted about, and stones lining both the driveway and the walkways to the front and side door. A rather old tree stood exactly in the middle of the lawn. I thought the tree looked to old to have been planted there, and seeing as how the entire area had been flat except for a few small pines, this tall oak was very misplaced. I kept my thoughts to myself, though.  
  
"Well..here we are..my home." Amanda said what appeared to be regretfully. She didn't seem to pleased by her home..or maybe her family. Or me; who knew?  
  
"Your house is beautiful," I said a bit awe-struck. It DID seem almost to perfect. Not overly landscaped, and surely welcoming.  
  
"Well, come inside..you can meet my mother, brothers, and my sister or dad might or might not be home." She said with a slight bit of cheer.  
  
I nodded in acknowledgment of her statement, and followed her inside.  
  
As she pushed open her door, the familiar security ring didn't sound. Of course not, why would it? Amanda was a slayer. I don't think many slayers HAD security alarms. We did; my mom didn't like to "leave me alone, especially at night" when I "couldn't defend yourself, you're a Prevalent, remember?" How could I forget?   
  
A tall, slightly slim builded woman appeared. She had what appeared to be shoulder length mouse brown hair tied in a bun with spikes of hair flailed out. She couldn't have been more then 35 or so. She had a young look to her face, and appeared to have not have grown up; like she was a fellow teenager, almost. An aura, you could say, that seemed to reach out to me. Like we were..similar. Oh! I had had a premonition..I think. Something special, at least, that I felt. I batted my eyes to make sure I wouldn't zone out.  
  
The woman came, smiling, wearing a sleek dark blue blouse and black slacks, her white sucks peeking out of the flared ends. She extended her hand.  
  
"So nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Especially from Amanda."   
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Elizabeth Smith." I said, returning the warm greeting my grinning and shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh, of course. I know, I know. I'm -" Amanda's mother was interrupted by her daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth, meet my mother: Dawn Summers Fletcher."  
  
. . . Continued . . . 


End file.
